


Winter Wash-derland

by thehornsofmischief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon that Wash can sing. Also, headcanon that Wash used to bake in his spare time (usually with York each Christmas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wash-derland

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a tiny, crappy one-shot because it's Christmas and I just couldn't resist.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?"

Tucker stopped dead in his tracks.

"In the lane, snow is glistening."

As far as he knew, the base was empty. Caboose was outside playing with Freckles, and Washington was...come to think of it, he didn't know what Wash was doing. He'd assumed he was out doing his usual 'important' bullshit.

"A beautiful sight,"

Tucker started walking slowly, following the singing (which was actually pretty damn good).

"We're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland."

The sound led him to the kitchen. He peaked his head round the corner, careful not to make any noise. A blonde figure stood with his back to the door, head bent and focused on something infront of him.

"Gone away, is the bluebird. Here to stay, is a new bird."

It was undoubtedly Washington.

"He sings a love song, as we go along."

Tucker noticed Donut's apron tied around his waist with an immaculate bow, his hips swaying slightly. He smiled and came to stand in the doorway, crossing his arms as he leaned against the frame. He silently removed the mistletoe Donut had placed there earlier and held it behind his back. The temptation to say something was strong, but he held it back.

"Walking in a winter wonderland."

The blue soldier noticed their packets of flour, icing, sugar and other ingredients peeking out from inside the bin. Washington had guarded those for months. And by guarded, he meant 5 laps around the canyon if anyone even looked at them. Tucker found that out the hard way.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman,"

Was...was he baking?

"And pretend that he is Parson Brown."

Wash straightened up and placed an empty tube of green icing on the side, grabbing another one from the box next to him. Tucker couldn't wait any longer.

"He'll say are you married,"

"We'll say fuck no, dude."

Wash spun round, looking like a deer in headlights as he stared at a laughing Tucker.

"How long have you..." Washington asked, trying to regain his usual collected nature. Tucker laughed again, walking into the kitchen.

"Long enough, Frank Sinatra."

Washington's jaw tightened and he crossed his arms, ignoring the icing on his fingertips.

"Hilarious. Have you come to make fun of me or ask for more push-ups?"

"Woah, let's not get carried away." Tucker almost threw his hands up but he remembered the mistletoe he was holding. Instead, he walked closer, inspecting the...cookies Washington had baked. They looked damn good. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the baking type."

"I always bake on Christmas." Wash said with a hint of defiance in his tone. He turned and watched as Tucker looked impressed, but obviously trying to hide it as he smirked up at him.

"You missed a spot."

"They're not finished yet."

Tucker held back his laughter at the defensive look on his face. He spotted some flour on his jaw and more icing down by his elbow that he obviously hadn't noticed yet.

"You really should be more careful." He nodded towards the icing, watching as Wash looked down and held his elbow up for inspection.

Tucker quickly held the mistletoe up above their heads.

"If we're pointing out each other's mistakes, may I remind you of the state of your room..." Wash's sentence trailed away as he raised his head. His eyes widened and darted between Tucker and the small plant he held above them.

Before he could ask what was going on, Tucker leaned in and pressed his lips to Washington's, satisfied at the small sound of surprise he got before he kissed him back. He smirked as he drew away and Wash followed him. The blush on his face was so cute that Tucker fought hard not to kiss him again.

"You see, Wash, my room is my business. So kindly keep your cute ass out of it."

"W-What..." Washington stammered, his bright blue eyes blinking with his confusion. Tucker backed away, throwing the mistletoe on the table as he walked out of the room.

"Merry Christmas, Wash."

He grinned as he heard footsteps behind him. Suddenly there were arms around his waist turning him around and lips were being pressed to his, more confident now that they knew what was going on. Tucker kissed him back, hard. They broke away after a few moments, Wash's eyes glinting with something different.

"You think you get to do that and walk away?"

"Maybe."

"Alright." Wash smirked and stepped away from the other man. "Two laps, now."

"You're a fucking asshole!"

"I said _now,_ Private Tucker."

"I said you're a fucking asshole, Agent -"

Tucker was cut off by Washington's smiling lips against his, apparently unable to control themselves. Tucker pulled away, laughing.

"Knew you couldn't resist this hot piece of ass."

"Do you _never_ shut up?"

"Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
